


Кто ты?-2 или Повелители времени не любят

by SexyThing



Series: Кто ты? [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он исполнит данное обещание. Он прочтет дневник, как бы больно это ни было. И ни за какие сокровища Вселенной не пропустит ни одной страницы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто ты?-2 или Повелители времени не любят

_Башни пели. Однажды, когда он был немного моложе, он слышал их голоса. Громкие и тихие одновременно. Каждому они рассказывали свою, непохожую на другие, историю, раскрывали душу каждого, вытаскивали из нее самое сокровенное и раскладывали перед ним, демонстрируя слушателю его собственные тайны. Эти голоса были как ярчайшие звезды, и десятки миров, и подводные царства, и горы, и облака, и небо, и земля. Они были – весь мир._

_Но в них было кое-что еще. Болезненное, гнетущее. Каждый слышал в них что-то свое. Он прилетел сюда после того, как все полетело в тартарары. Когда красная планета и ее два солнца, и красная трава, и стеклянный купол были вычеркнуты из его жизни, стерты из бытия. ТАРДИС принесла его сюда после Войны Времени. Измученного и усталого от сражений и битв, с тонкой трещиной, протянувшейся по обоим сердцам. Он надеялся, что легендарные Поющие Башни подарят ему покой. Но они подарили лишь отчаяние. Доктор, - отступник, изгой, отвергнутый и покинутый своим народом, совсем недавно переставшим существовать, - слышал голоса тех, кто, несмотря ни на что, был ему дорог. Дорог, потому что они были такими же, как он. И потому что их больше не было. Рани и Мастер, Боруса и Омега, десятки, сотни повелителей времени - все те, кого он считал своими врагами или друзьями, взывали к нему из рушащихся останков Галлифрея. Взывали без укора, без злобы, без ненависти, без жажды мести. Но от этого становилось еще больнее. В их голоса вливались другие. Знакомые, близкие, родные, любимые. Потерянные навсегда. Голоса Адрика, Пери, Джейми, Зоуи, Лилы, Мэл... Их голоса, звавшие его по имени, сливались в единую какофонию звуков, окружали его, врывались в сознание, разрывая все так тщательно воздвигнутые барьеры. Он зажимал уши руками, втягивал голову в плечи, но звуки не становились тише._

_Тогда он сбежал. Сбежал в успокаивающую тишину ТАРДИС, в ледяной вакуум открытого космоса, в теплые и гостеприимные объятия его возлюбленной Земли._

_В этот раз все по-другому. Сегодня Башням нечего ему спеть._

_Он не слышит музыки, он слышит лишь барабанную дробь своих сердец, заходящихся в безумном, болезненном ритме. Горячие соленые дорожки слез обжигают щеки, но он делает вид, что не замечает их. Он не может оторвать от нее взгляда. Ее кудрявые волосы стянуты в пышный курчавый хвост, и ему не нравится эта прическа. Она напоминает тот раз. Тот самый страшный раз, который он был бы рад вычеркнуть из своей памяти, из истории, из времени… если бы мог. В ее глазах столько восторга, столько счастья, столько света. Ее взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону, словно ловя невидимых и несуществующих духов, поселившихся в этих Башнях, заглядывающих в души случайных путников и изливающих их тайны в тоскливой или радостной песне. Она слышит музыку Башен, и эта музыка прекрасна. Она вздрагивает и оборачивается, и застывает, глядя ему в лицо. Она видит его слезы, но он уже не может их остановить. В ее глазах – смятение, тревога, страх. Он не может пошевелиться, боясь развеять этот мираж._

_Легкое прикосновение к ладони пробуждает его от тяжелых мыслей. Его пальцы вздрагивают и сами собой сжимаются вокруг ее тонких пальцев._

_\- Доктор... что такое?_

_Он молчит. Он не может сказать. Он ждал этого момента с того самого дня. Ждал со страхом и нетерпением, с горечью и волнением. Если бы он мог все исправить, он бы это сделал… так?_

_Она обнимает его. Прижимается так крепко, как может, - лишь бы передать свои чувства, лишь бы наполнить теплом, успокоить и унять тревогу и боль._

_\- Доктор? Что случилось?_

_Но он не отвечает._

_Она отстраняется, поднимает глаза и смотрит в его лицо. В ее глазах отражаются звезды, пляшущие в небесах Дариллиума в такт песне, которую слышит лишь она. Ему начинает казаться, что он тоже ее слышит – лишь эхо, отголосок, передающийся ему через канал ее глаз. Она касается ладонью его щеки, он прикрывает глаза, подается навстречу ее пальцам._

_\- Скажи мне._

_Ни слова в ответ._

_Она тянется и нежно целует его._

_Он притягивает двумя руками ее голову, целует в лоб, касается своим лбом. От нее веет запахом апельсина и пороха – терпким, резким, но до невозможности приятным и близким._

_\- Ривер... Ривер, Ривер, Ривер, - повторяет, словно молитву._

_\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу._

_Она врет. Он знает, что она врет. Это лишь уловка. Еще одна уловка Ривер Сонг. Но, как всегда, она срабатывает._

_Он улыбается…_

_Улыбка так часто спасала его. В минуты опасности, боли и потери улыбка позволяла ему пережить самое страшное. Позволяла не сойти с ума._

_И ему действительно становится легче._

_\- Все в порядке, все всегда будет в порядке._

_Правило №1 - Доктор лжет. Он сам научил ее не верить его словам. Но он знает – она верит. Здесь и сейчас она хочет верить – и верит._

_\- Ривер... Мелоди...- он перекатывает ее имена на языке, как любимую сладость, - я хочу подарить тебе кое-что._

_Он запускает руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Он приберегал ее все эти годы, ждал подходящего момента, но так и не смог заставить себя ее отдать. Боялся приблизить страшное мгновение. Он поднимает ее ладонь и вкладывает в нее звуковую отвертку. Медленно и нехотя он отпускает руки и отступает на полшага. Она опускает взгляд, и он видит, как вздрагивают от неожиданности ее пальцы._

_\- Но..._

_\- Считай это подарком на день рождения. На многие, многие дни рождения..._

_Она порывисто тянется к нему, обвивая руками шею, и целует. Выбившиеся локоны упрямых светлых волос щекочут щеку и сталкиваются с короткими полями его дурацкого цилиндра. Улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, она снимает нелепый убор с его головы._

_Терпкий запах апельсина наполняет воздух вокруг него. Разум Доктора взрывается невероятной, прекраснейшей музыкой. Сотни голосов сливаются в один и птицами разлетаются снова. В них – космос, хвосты комет и солнечные вспышки, взрывы суперновых и глубокие омуты черных дыр, в них миллиарды глаз, миллиарды лиц, миллиарды голосов. Целая Вселенная. Но в то же время во всех них – лишь один образ, светлый, дорогой, любимый._

_Поющие Башни окружают их, голоса поют вразнобой, но он слышит лишь ее музыку. Мелодию, существующую лишь для нее. Мелодию Мелоди._

* * *

_Тихий шепот двигателя напоминает о былых временах. Они прошли так много, и так много еще впереди._

_Он обходит вокруг консоли, едва касаясь рычагов. Ему не хочется лететь. Хочется задержать этот миг, потому что когда он закончится - они больше не увидятся. Она следит за ним взглядом, бровь приподнята, уголок губ тянется вверх, готовясь перейти в ироничную улыбку, какие-то слова вертятся на кончике ее языка – но она молчит, а улыбка так и не появляется, каждый раз умирая в зародыше. Нужно сделать кое-что еще, кое-что важное, жизненно важное. Но он не решается. Такие решения даются тяжело._

_В конце концов, он подходит вплотную и стискивает ее ладони со все еще сжатой в них отверткой в своих руках._

_\- Ты должна мне пообещать, что выполнишь все, что я тебе скажу. Ты должна доверять мне._

_\- Я доверяю тебе до конца Вселенной, разве ты не знаешь?_

_\- Тогда пообещай._

_\- Как я могу обещать то, чего не знаю?_

_\- Ты сказала, что доверяешь мне._

_Она сомневается, она чувствует неладное, но просто не может отказать._

_\- Хорошо._

_Он поднимает бровь._

_\- Обещаю, - со вздохом добавляет она._

_Он улыбается и, положив руку ей на шею, притягивает к себе и касается лбом ее лба._

_\- Спасибо. Ривер Сонг... когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, нам обоим придется непросто... но в самый трудный момент... ты должна сказать мне кое-что._

_Он наклоняется – его снова окружает запах апельсина, губы едва касаются мочки ее уха, - и шепчет ей несколько слов..._

* * *

\- Доктор?

\- Мм?

\- Как насчет ответного обещания?

ТАРДИС мерно гудела, убаюкивая нервно колотящееся правое сердце и своими робкими, едва заметными прикосновениями, от которых веет такой потрясающей, чудовищной силой Времени, пытаясь пробудить застывшее левое. Человеческое – так он думал всегда об этом сердце. Оно всегда отдавалось болью на боль и смерть, окружавшие его, тогда как правое лишь заходилось в бешеном ритме от возбуждения, от переживаний, от волнения, от радости. Сердце повелителя времени радовалось приключениям и свободе. Сердце человека – разрывалось от боли. И его человеческое сердце наконец разорвалось и остановилось там, на Дариллиуме. 

Он поднял взгляд от консоли. 

Ривер стояла по другую сторону, нервно теребя в руках подаренную отвертку, не в силах даже на секунду расстаться с этим сокровищем. Она все еще была поражена и подавлена произошедшей в нем перемене, тем, что он сделал, тем, что… он сказал. В ее испуганных глазах, - о, как редко он видел в них это выражение! – стояли слезы, слишком гордые, чтобы сорваться и скатиться по щекам.

Понимала ли она, что это – прощание? Если и нет, то она это определенно чувствовала – как и он. Они всегда ощущали друг друга – за мили, за световые годы, за тысячелетия. И Доктор помнил, как его пугало это невозможное, невероятное единение. Он помнил – но уже не боялся.

Когда-то они оба в один момент потеряли двух самых близких им существ – Эми и Рори. Но сейчас было больнее. Они теряли друг друга.

\- Обещаю.

Она вскинула брови.

\- Ты даже не хочешь знать, что?

Он оттолкнулся от консоли, подошел к ней вплотную и, обхватив руками ее плечи, взглянул в глаза. 

Для него в них всегда отражалась Вселенная.

В другое время он бы убежал. В другое время он бы осторожничал. Он никогда бы не сделал этого так буквально и никогда бы не сказал того, что собирался сказать, - при других обстоятельствах. Но сейчас… сейчас не было места для лжи и уверток. Время тайн кончилось. Никаких больше спойлеров… почти никаких.

\- Ривер, ты всегда говорила, что доверяешь мне. Ты всегда доверяла мне. Кем бы я был, если бы не верил тебе? Верю, верил. Мне не нужно знать.

Она грустно улыбнулась.

\- Тогда вот что: когда все… закончится… ты ведь будешь знать?

\- Да, - ответил он, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло. Может быть, совсем немного лжи… - Я узнаю.

\- Тогда забери дневник. И… прочти его. Весь. Не пропуская ни строчки. Обещаешь?

Он обхватил ее голову ладонями и поцеловал в лоб.

* * *

Повелители времени не любят… так?

Тогда почему же, черт возьми, свои тысячу с чем-то лет он имел наглость причислять себя к своему же народу?

Повелители времени не любят.

Но он любил их всех – мужчин, женщин, детей, землян, пришельцев, повелителей времени. Их имена с болью отдавались в его груди четырехкратным стуком: Сью-зан-Фор-Ман, Нис-са-Тра-кен, Бар-ба-ра-Райт, Йен-Чес-тер-тон, Ро-за-Тай-лер, Пе-Ри-Бра-Ун, Мар-та-Джо-унс, Виз-лор-Тур-лоу, Дон-на-Ноу-бл, А-ме-ли-я, Ро-ри-Уиль-ямс… 

Ри-вер-Сонг-…

Четвертого удара не было. Он обрывался, споткнувшись, сорвавшись в пропасть, в Пустоту. Он любил их всех, но в этой жизни никого не любил так, как Ривер.

Он стоял на лестнице, под ним расстилался бумажный рай… или ад… Смотря кому и чем он стал. Звуки его шагов звонко отражались от стен, пола и потолка, эхом проносясь по опустевшим залам. Когда-то их наполняли сотни, тысячи людей. Четыре тысячи, если быть точным. Если быть еще точнее – четыре тысячи и двадцать два. Его взгляд скользил по забытым стеллажам, ставшим домом невероятным созданиям. Тени расступались, рассыпаясь от него прочь. Они помнят и узнают того, кто совершил невозможное – сдержал слово. Или сдержит… время здесь не имело значения.

Он бродил по залам бесцельно, не зная, куда идет и зачем, пока в эхо его шагов не вплелись другие шаги – шаги двух решительных людей. Он резко остановился и отскочил в темноту книжных полок, и они пронеслись мимо – копна рыжих волос и развевающийся коричневый плащ, его мрачный взгляд уставлен в пол, ее заботливый не отрывается от его лица. Он проводил их долгим взглядом и, не зная зачем, вдруг последовал за ними по пятам. ТАРДИС – прежняя, старая ТАРДИС – гудела двигателями, встречая своего повелителя времени, смягчая его сердца тихим заботливым шепотом. Женщина с рыжими волосами обернулась и исчезла за дверьми. Тот, другой Доктор задержался у консоли, чтобы исполнить последнее, что ему осталось на этой навсегда проклятой планете – сдержать свое слово, данное ее вечным хозяевам. Сигнал разлетелся по космосу, и в нем – предупреждение. Эта планета занята. Сигнал сделает свое дело, остальное завершит Лакс.

Мужчина в длинном пальто повернулся к своей вечной спутнице и неуверенно поднял руку. Доктор помнил это мгновение нерешительности и после него – твердую уверенность. Это был лишь маленький незначительный жест, простой щелчок пальцев, но для него это было признание. Признание того, что Ривер все же что-то значит в его жизни, что отныне и впредь он будет помнить. Помнить и ждать.

Они улетели, стихли последние звуки ТАРДИС, и он снова остался один в омуте тишины. Тени сгустились, не стараясь, однако, подобраться к нему, расступаясь у самых его ног. Он остался один, но теперь он знал, куда идти. 

Дневник лежал там, где он его оставил так много лет назад, или всего мгновение назад. Маленькая синяя книжечка, истрепанная и истерзанная, как их жизнь и их любовь. Повидавшая все, что только возможно, испытанная – и несокрушимая. Полный каталог их приключений, мемуары самого невероятного человека во Вселенной, маленькая исповедь одной очень непростой женщины.

Оставалось лишь решить, с какого конца начать.

Он открыл ее лишь когда снова очутился в теплых объятиях своей солнечной ТАРДИС. К внутренней стороне обложки был приклеен скромный высушенный цветочек. Его крохотные желтые лепестки-ноготки давно растрескались или рассыпались, но он знал, что когда-то их было тридцать. Тонкая сплющенная ножка посерела. Цветок с Дерева Иуды. Просто цветок?

_Нет, не цветок, а первая страница._

Он захлопнул книгу и прижал ее ко лбу. Выполнить данное обещание оказалось сложнее всего, что он когда-либо делал. Он чувствовал, как едва ожившее человеческое сердце снова теряет ритм, норовя разойтись по наспех скроенным швам. 

Он вздохнул. От синей обложки пахло старой бумагой, легкими духами и апельсином. Этим вечным, сладковато-кислым апельсином. А еще – лаком для ногтей. Стараясь не вчитываться, он пролистал несколько страниц. На полях пожелтевших и потемневших страниц кое-где стояли красные пометки. Ривер помечала страницы краем ногтя, оставляя в бумаге глубокие борозды. Повсюду пестрели рисунки и закладки, обведенные даты, даты вычеркнутые и не вычеркнутые.

Доктор мотнул головой. Может быть, если попробовать с другой стороны…

Он открыл последнюю страницу. 

Ее всегда ровный почерк был спешен, буквы перепрыгивали из угла в угол, словно писать приходилось на бегу. Впрочем, почти так оно и было. Последнюю запись она сделала уже в Библиотеке.

 

_Кто ты?_

_Ты столько раз задавал этот вопрос, что я думала, я привыкла лишь улыбаться и шутить в ответ на него. Но в этот раз все по-другому. Ты другой. Я не знаю, что случилось, почему тот Доктор, которого я знаю, не услышал меня. Я знаю лишь, что этот Доктор – не ты. Я не могу смириться с тем, что он не знает меня. Я не могу смириться с его пустыми глазами._

_Ты обещал, что прочитаешь дневник, и даже не думай теперь отвертеться. Я знаю, что ты начнешь с конца, Доктор, ты не сможешь удержаться. Никогда не мог._

_Кто ты?_

_Это неправильно. Я так много хотела тебе сказать сегодня. Я нашла так много слов, которых мне не хватало, а ты даже не дал мне шанса высказать их. Он не поймет. Не услышит. Он… совсем другой. Не Доктор. Не **мой** Доктор. Что бы я ни делала, и что бы ни сказала. У него пустой взгляд. Пустой и холодный._

_И этот проклятый, ледяной вопрос. О, если бы я не давала тебе так часто задавать мне его, возможно, было бы не так больно. Но мне нравилось водить тебя за нос, нравилась вся эта таинственность, твое смятение, твое такое милое, такое невинное непонимание. Мне доставляла удовольствие эта маленькая месть за нашу первую встречу, мне нравилось с каждым разом все больше становиться для тебя той тайной, который ты был когда-то для меня… нравилось, пока однажды мы не перешли черту, за которой ты перестал знать меня. С каждой встречей твой взгляд становился все холоднее, а ты сам – все дальше… пока я не стала для тебя никем. Тот вечер в Стормкейдже… он изменил все. Все бывает в последний раз… Я не понимала, что будет дальше, пока не услышала этот проклятый вопрос: «Кто ты?»_

_Проклятье, Доктор, почему ты не сказал мне, что будет? Почему не предупредил меня? Неужели для истории было так важно, чтобы мое сердце остановилось сегодня? Неужели она не выдержала бы еще одного спойлера? Или, может быть, это…_

 

Он снова захлопнул книгу и встал, сжимая ее в заледеневших пальцах. Он не хотел видеть последнее, жестокое слово «конец». Да его там и не было. Ривер так и не закончила строчку. Но его воображение с хладнокровием и предупредительностью мясника уже достраивало все, что она хотела сказать. Он наяву видел все упреки. Они все читались тогда в ее глазах, он лишь не мог, не хотел видеть. Он был слишком занят, строя догадки и пытаясь спасти эту горстку людей, чтобы заметить гордые слезинки в уголках серо-зеленых глаз, отчаянно смахиваемые тонкими дрожащими пальцами. Чтобы услышать звук разбивающегося сердца.

Он поднялся к ожившей консоли и бережно положил дневник на край. Он исполнит обещание. Только… не сейчас. 

Повелители времени не любят.

Ложь.

Время, которое все эти годы было их врагом, наконец сошлось в одой точке. Стоя в их общем будущем, в их общем последнем дне, он впервые не нашел сил улыбаться. Он прочтет дневник, как бы больно это ни было. И ни за какие сокровища Вселенной не пропустит ни одной страницы… ни одной строчки.


End file.
